


Everything is blurry

by LuisaMontoyaV



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaMontoyaV/pseuds/LuisaMontoyaV
Summary: Alex might let go a little when she meets this beautiful girl named MaggieKara is going to try to do sports to make Lena notice herA college au that maybe you´ll like





	1. Chapter 1

Alex woke up thinking maybe this year wouldn't suck to much... she said to herself  that having kara as a roommate isn't really that bad, she gets to have her sister around to mock and they make a great team even though she says Alex needs to date, but what she doesn't know is that Alex doesn't feel quite comfortable going on dates because it's all too much     
Getting ready for a date, trying to make a conversation not awkward and mostly just feeling like she can't talk about what she really likes because she doesn't know why people get scared when she starts saying  how much shes into fights and sports and of course aliens.

“Hey! What are you thinking about ?” kara asked intrigued making her  jump a little out of bed.

“Nothing, just wondering if i wanted pizza or potstick… kara interrupted immediately because of course there getting pizza and potstickers!!!! Kara said with almost pain in her voice and Alex could only look at her and laugh cause how could she think that Kara would be satisfied with only one type of food. 

“Okay then let's get going to that place you love so much” Kara said while grabbing her sister´s hand with a little too much strength because she new Alex would prefer to order something and watch a crappy movie, but she didn't want Alex to bury herself under those covers because she's beautiful and strong and soo funny in a sarcastic way that even Kara doesn't understand  all the time. 

“ What! That i likeeee, you mean that youu like” Alex says with a grown “ Why don't we stay here and watch a movie or something, classes start tomorrow let's just have a nice afternoon eating just the two of us” she's looking at Kara with puppy eyes but she knows it's not going to work because Kara is giving her that look that she needs to get out of their room, but Alex had to try anyway. Alex lest out a loud breath and end ups standing up and she can see the smile growing on her sister's face, then she says “Okay Kara lets go”

They are  in Public House near the college, its a nice place to grab something to eat and  it's not to dark not to bright and they have pool because at night it turn into an awesome bar, “ Well i guess i do like this place but mostly at night” Alex says smiling at her sister that is already eaten half of the pizza they ordered, “ Yeah! You should come more often” Kara says with hope in her eyes.

“ Yesss but my bed is so nice and confie” Alex tells Kara in a funny voice 

Kara was about to lecture Alex again when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Lucy!

“Hey you guys, i didn't know you were already here, can you believe it's our last semester she said looking at Alex, Kara´s face went sad for a moment but then she looked at Lucy and smiled and she managed to say “ I know! You and my sister are getting old” then she laughed and heard Alex say that they just have a one year difference! 

Lucy sat down and they talked for a while about how amazing the science department was, but Kara was a little distracted because she's studying journalism and her building it's a little far from the science department so she just heard them talk and watched them get excited about new teachers and new experiments. But enough was enough so she snap out of her thoughts and reached for Lucy´s hand and said “ we should go and play some pool!” Alex looked at her with a surprised look because she knows her sister is not a fan of pool or in that matter any sport, Lucy turned to face Alex and then at Kara again and she said “ Sure! Why not, let's enjoy our last night before classes start, but you guys are buying the first round or two” she said putting her hands on the table and standing up to walk towards the pool table. 

They were in their third game, laughing at how terrible Kara was because she couldn't handle her strength in order to not fail big time, she looked at how happy Alex looked and then she forgot how embarrassed she was feeling because it was worth it, just to see how they were having a great time

“ Okay fourth game is going to be my game” Kara said with a not even i believe what i'm saying face, then Alex was about to make a joke when she felt someone saying something towards them, it was a not so tall brunette, with gorgeous big eyes, Alex was trying to figure out what the girl was saying but when the girl smiled she just couldn't stop staring at that huge smile and those dimples that made Alex felt something in her stomach  she couldn't figure what that was.  
Kara looked at her sister and had to say something because Alex was standing there not saying anything “ Sure you can have the table, we have been playing for a lot” Kara smiled to the girl and handed over her cue stick and grabbed Alex wrist and whispered “ Are you okay?” Alex finally stopped staring at the short girl and looked at Kara with a embarrassed smile and she handed over her stick to the brummette saying “Of course you can play” so the brunette looked at Alex with a defiant look and said “ Okay seems like you wanted to keep playing, you can join us if you want” Alex was barely breathing so she put herself together because that defiant look was threatening so she answered with a smirk “ I wouldn't want to take all your money” The brunette looked surprised and said “ Game On”

Kara and Lucy were surprised that Alex was going to stay so they were going to say goodbye when a blonde girl arrived and kissed the brunette on the lips and asked if they were playing or not, Alex felt a punch in her stomach, she thought to herself maybe she wasn't feeling well.  
So Alex looked at the blond girl and said “ yeah you guys are playing” the blonde one started to put the billiard balls on the triangle when the brunette staring at Alex said “ So you chickened out?” Alex laughed and said in response “ Haha i think i need a rest, maybe next time” so the brunette smiled and said “ by the way i'm Maggie Sawyer and she´s Sara” Kara smiled and said “ Kara Danvers” Then Lucy “ Lucy Lane” and Alex looked at both of them and then at the brunette who now had a name Maggie, and she said “ Alex Danvers” Maggie waved at the two girls that were going towards the table and said to Alex “ See you around Danvers” Alex felt again something in her stomach and thought to herself that she needed to sit down. 

Alex arrived at the table but before she sat down she looked back to see Maggie looking at her and she felt a rush of heat going up her face, when she finally sat down Lucy and Kara were looking at how red she was and laughed.  
“ I have never seeing you like that Alex” Lucy said with a surprise yet nice smile in her face  
“ How? I'm fine “ Alex said with a don't say anything more because i will eat you alive face.  
Kara saw the waiter and order some more potstickers to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kara meets Lena !!

They said goodbye to Lucy and went back to the room, when they got there Kara opened the bag of potstickers and said to Alex “ I will give you one if you tell me what the heck happened in the pool game that you couldn't talk” 

“ I guess i was laughing so hard at your skills in pool that i didn't realized someone was talking to us” Alex says with a convinced look and hopefully Kara will leave it at that,  
She was right Kara didn't ask anything else and ate all the potstickers.

The next morning Kara woke up excited making a lot of noises until she woke up Alex with all that moving around, “ I don't know what to wear” Kara says looking at Alex and asking for help  
Alex stood up and put some of Kara´s clothes on the bed “ Those look really good on you, the white shirt with dots makes you look cute and you can wear the green sweater on top”  
Kara smiled while staring at Alex because she was being so nice, “ Thank´s sis! Your awesome did you know that?” Alex laughed a little and then she started getting ready for her first class of the day, it was ENG BE 435 Transport Phenomena in Living Systems, she was excited, Kara on the other hand had Communication-A but the class was at 12 so she had plenty of time to wander the halls and get to know the place a little more.

 

Kara was walking through the hallways when she heard people screaming just a little far from where she was, she started walking faster because maybe people needed help, when she arrived she laughed at herself because it was only a volleyball game, National city university against Metropolis university, she sat down to  
watch the game, she's not really into sports but she wanted to be a part of the university, she was checking the girls in the team when she spotted this girl with long brown hair, charming smile, gorgeous green eyes with a sexy vibe while she was cheering the other girls on the team, Kara couldn't stop staring at her.

The game was about to end because the score was 24-20 National city university winning, Kara didn't know much about volleyball but the people watching the game where yelling “last point last point” so she assumed they will win if they reached 25 points, it was the pretty girl turn to serve so she did and it was out, she heard the girls curse using her powers and notice the girl was pissed at herself for falling that last serve, the other team served and missed it too so National city won!  
Everyone was cheering and the team was headed to the showers but the girl wasn't going with them, they other teammates yelled “ Lena aren't you conning?”  
Lena answered with a smile and a wave “ I'm doing 50 serves and I'll go” 

So her name is Lena! Kara thought, she wanted to stay a little longer to watch the girl serve but she thought that might be weird cause everyone was going away, so Kara started walking slowly near the court when she heard Lena Yelling at her “ SHIT! THE BALL IS GOING YOUR WAY!” Kara didn't want to get hit in the face so she raised her arm and stop the ball without looking, “ Oh wow how did you do that” Kara heard Lena saying that while she was running towards her, shit! i should've let the ball hit me Kara thought to herself  
It was too late know so she had to come up with a scuse  
Kara laughed awkwardly and then she said “ I have quick reflexes” Lena was surprised because the girl didn't even flinch when the ball was coming her way and there she was talking so awkward and cute “ you should try out for the team, we could use quick reflexes” Lena says with a friendly smile “ I'm not really into sports” Kara said regretting immediately because she wanted to keep talking to this girls even though it meat she was trying out for the team and Alex wouldn't be to happy about that. “ Oh that's a shame, the tryouts are next wednesday if you change your mind” Lena said “ Okay” Kara said smiling nervously, “ Okay I have to finish my serves, see you around ?” Lena said wandering the girls name“ Kara.. Kara Danvers” 

 

Alex got out of her first class, she already had reading and a paper to do, she was heading to the library to do all those things before she gets more stuff  
she sat down in a table in the corner of the library that was almost empty, she started reading excited because it was a research about how scars and different marks around the body can determine aspects of psychological issues and strengths, she was about to finish when she felt someone sat in her table “ Hey Danvers, already reading for the classes?” Maggie says with a teasing voice “ Sawyer, i didn't tought i'll see you here, and yeah i like to make a good use to my time” Alex said while putting the article in the table 

“Nerd” Maggie says with a smirk 

“ So what are you doing here Sawyer?” Alex says curious 

“ Well Danvers what can i possibly be doing in a library?” Maggie says and she hears Alex laugh 

“ Well i don't see any books in your hands” Alex replies 

“ Nice eye Danvers, i actually like to help here in the library, because you can find weird stuff around and it makes things interesting” Maggie didn't know why she was telling this to Alex, not even her girlfriend knew she likes to hang out in the library 

“ And what are the things you find weird Sawyer?” Alex says wanting to know more about the girl

“ I guess you are going to have to find out some other time because i have class” Maggie says not wanting to keep staring at Alex because she founds her so interesting and a little badass but she has a girlfriend.

 

Kara opened the door to her dorm and found her sister writing something on her computer 

“ Hi sis, what are you doing?” Kara asked 

“ Hi! I'm doing a paper for tomorrow, how was your first class?” Alex asked cheerfully patting the bed so Kara would sit next to her

“ Actually it was nice, Miss Grant kept talking about how it is so important to understand worldwide media, it was really interesting how she handled the first class and all of the freshman but she kept calling me Ke-rah” Kara said 

Alex laugh a little and hugged her sister 

“ Alex i want to talk to you about something” Kara said while she stood up from the bed

“ What's wrong?” Alex asked 

“ i want to join the volleyball team!” Kara said with a strong yet scared voice

“ Kara you know that's dangerous” Alex said looking at Kara

“ I know it is but how am i supposed to fit in when i can't do normal thing like join a sport or the math or astronomy group because i'm too strong or i know too much” Kara said walking through the room 

“ I know is hard for you Kara, but if you really want to join a group please promise me you're going to be extra careful!” Alex said thinking that maybe she has been to hard on Kara and she needs to have her own things and make her own decisions.

“ Thank you thank you thank you!!” Kara said hugging her sister a little too strong 

“ Okay if you are going to hug you teammates the way you are hugging me, you are going to kill them!” Alex said teasing Kara but hugging her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think ! 
> 
> if you want to talk about sanvers or anything you want   
> tumblr @whatsinmymindd

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time im writing so please let me know what you think and i´ll keep writing  
> Tumblr @Whatsinmymindd


End file.
